It is known to use a tongue manipulation device to treat upper airway obstruction and sleep disordered breathing.
Respiratory disorders during sleep are recognized as a common problem with significant clinical consequences. Obstructive Sleep Apnoea (OSA) causes an intermittent cessation of airflow. When these obstructive episodes occur, an affected person will transiently arouse. Because these arousal episodes typically occur 10 to 60 times per night, sleep fragmentation occurs which produces excessive daytime sleepiness. Some patients with OSA experience over 100 transient arousal episodes per hour. OSA may also lead to cardiovascular and pulmonary disease.
Various approaches are known which aim to maintain the airway passage during sleep. Oral appliances aimed at changing the position of the soft palate, jaw or tongue are available, but patient discomfort has limited their use. Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) devices are often used as first-line treatments for OSA. These devices use a sealed mask which produces airflow at a slightly elevated pressure and acts to maintain positive air pressure within the airway.
This disclosure relates to an approach by which a tongue manipulation device can be surgically applied to a patient.
The complete device comprises three essential parts:
(i) a tongue advancer which is surgically placed inside the tongue;
(ii) a bone anchor which is typically attached to the mandible; and
(iii) a tether line which fixes the tongue advancer to the bone anchor.
The bone anchor may feature a spool, enabling the surgeon to spool the tether into the bone anchor. This process is called adjustment and stabilizes the tongue as well as advances the tongue in the direction of the mandible (or prevents the tongue moving back), preventing blocking of the airway.
Generally, the implant is placed in the midline of the tongue at the base of the tongue and the device provides stabilization and advancement of the tongue base, so that the tongue can no longer move freely back. Instead, it is blocked by the tether line(s) connecting the bone anchor and tongue advancer.
Occasionally the implant is required to be removed. This would be expected to be performed on a low percentage of treated patients and performed, for example, where the tongue manipulation system fails or is non-compliant. Typically in such circumstances the removal of the implant has required extensive and complex surgery as the implant location is determined by following the tongue advancer implant tether line to the tongue advancer then the tissue implant is removed.